User talk:AliasKit
Welcome To Our Wiki , welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''Roleplay Portal/Camp Half-Blood/Greek and Roman Crossover page. There's a lot to do around here, so I, User talk:LeGruff and the rest of the team hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements.' :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :'Need more help?' The wiki policies overview page has an outline of the site's policies and some helpful pointers on how to get started. :'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you as an established user. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward having you writing and roleplaying with us! LeGruff (talk) 14:41, October 18, 2014 (UTC) event update Just a reminder that you need to have the character page done with the basic information by evening on the 27th of October (so that phase three can hopefully begin on the 28th). Please keep in mind the Roman characters are not subject to chbrp claiming rules, therefore the history does '''not' need to detail every month/year of this person's life from conception to present day. A short summary or even basic outline is sufficient for this event. If you wish to go back later and fill out the page, put fancy coding on it, etc that is fine, but for this event none of that is needed and only wastes time. Also remember you need 3 weaknesses and 3 strengths for your character, preferably that would hinder or aid them in battle/fighting situations. This is something we will use to judge your performance in the phases to see how accurately and concisely you roleplay with your character. If any issues come up or you have problems, questions, concerns, etc please message me as soon as possible so that we can sort them out as soon as possible. update Just letting you know that you Roman char is all set to pass on to phase three as you have all your strengths and weaknesses filled out and all the required information on the character page. At this point we "tentatively" have planned to officially start phase three on 28th October, that could be subject to be pushed back anywhere from 1 to 3 days. However, as you are all set to go, I'd personally suggest start getting your entry ready now this way, the more people ready ahead of time, the faster phase three will go and the faster we can move to phase 4. re The enemy's reaction to your post isn't relevant here, the object is to focus on your character's actions and how they balance their strengths/weaknesses with the power and still incorporating in the surroundings and other weapons. re Sure there were users who reserved spots, but no one told me that you only wanted a spot IF if wasn't filled, if that were the case you should have opted to just be a reserved spot like I did at first, that I'd only join in if absolutely necessary, instead of signing up in the official area, at this point I don't know if I could get the spot filled in time for a user to get everything done they need to. I mean it's not like you signed up for the Greek team where the char is already done and claimed on chbrp, you signed up for the Roman team, another error on your part cuz if you'd at least signed up for Greek it would have been quicker to fill your spot so late. For someone to take your spot, they'd have to pick a god parent, make a character page with all the requirements, do the strengths/weaknesses AND post phase one all by the 9th, that's like 5 days away. I'm probably the only user with the actual free time to meet that deadline (though I know absolutely NOTHING about camp jupiter cuz I couldn't get past chapter 2 in Lost Hero despite like 11 attempts, it's just such a boring book, and this is coming from the person who ad age 11 read psych and pre calc books "for fun" over summer holidays (university level at that >.<) I'll even read encyclopaedias and dictionaries just for one page by page, and read Twilight while on the toilet xD so to date, Lost Hero is the only book I'Ve ever attempted to read, that I just couldn't bring myself to do. So it would be hard for me to even construct a basic camp jupiter/roman themed history. Plus that completely wipes my plans for the final phase cuz it would be a bit awkward if I ended up fighting myself >.< In short, I'm not saying all this to try to make you feel guilty, I'm telling you all this just to explain I literally have zero idea what to do now >.< suggestions? two heads are better than one right? >.< I mean I can do the judged quizzes thing for the final phase instead of fighting me, but no that wouldn't work cuz I have to be the one to actually set up the posts to respond to for the "quiz" and that would give me an unfair advantage, which means we'd have to do the 3 fights each user, total score added up from all fights wins, hmmmmmm though that's going to be a lot of posting for each user and a lot of work........ Yea I hate to break this to you, but unless you can find a user willing and able, who's not already involved with 2 chars or 1 roman char already, that can have a roman char made, strengths/weakenesses and phase one post done by around nov 9th (I can put it back a few days at most if I have to) I have absolutely no idea, cuz it doesn't just mess up the beginning, it messes up the entire set up >.< re Yea I mean if you could find someone to just take over your character, that would be like massively helpful, hell you could even double team them if you want (but only one of you gets the prize if you win something ;) ) Just keep me posted. re YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY ps, that may have been an overkill with the A's >.< re yw, just keep in mind in the future, our 5 cardinal rules 1. no porn/xxx (which is why making sure things are rated/marked is important) 2. no spamming 3. no trolling 4. no vandalism and 5. no bullying >>>>>>>> If what you want to do, doesn't fit under one of these, than the answer will ALWAYS be yes re As long as it has "worlds" the rest doesn't matter, however you want really. Though one suggestion, you're proposing a very specific story plot for this Xmen "world" so I'd name it differently than just "Xmen" otherwise what would we do with the generic xmen portal that you can do anything you want even with canon characters X-Men portal will the rps be done at the Jean Grey School? What would be the X-Men's current status with the Avengers? what will the year be? what canon characters will be there? are there any plot ideas? re Well when we did it with game of thrones we did Roleplay Portal/Game of Thrones/Our Game of Thrones, so that the specific plot about game of thrones was actually a sub page of the generic game of thrones regular portal. Char categories should have "characters" in the name, like Category:Camp Half-Blood Characters, etc pfft newb yeah jean grey school works, wolverine should be professor honestly. I say uneasy alliance with the avengers. since like 2 years ago, there was a huge war between the two factions. then they started working together for a while. fought the red skull who stole Xavier's brain and now currently they were possessed to be evil or something... SO the main focus should be that, young X-Men struggling in a world where the world's greatest heroes hardly trust them. naturally there'd still be villains, like the murderous Christian Extremist group known as the Purifiers. i don't really have a solid and interesting plot atm. anyway Ik my char is gonna be a sound manipulating 20 year old who recently came back after spending a year in space after quitting one of the avenger branches. yes,fine and uhm maybe i at least need to figure out some shit for my char. his name should be Seth, codename Fallout. basically when he got his powers, he accidentally blew up his parents' house. got taken in by the jean grey school, became a heavyhitter and was invited to the avengers. quit after realizing no matter how much he saves people, they'll still hate mutants. so he decided to just leave the planet, kinda did his own thing for a while and reluctantly returned to the school. He'll be a teacher on Alien Studies. he'll be a selfish Atheist who loves arguing and has no issues melting his foes :P X-Men Hey Kit, You mind if I join the X-Men RP? I don't know if you've got the story planned out yet, but I would love to be a part of it. 17:43, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Phase Three Hi there. Just wanted to drop a reminder by that your post for Phase Three of the Greek and Roman Crossover Event needs to be in by November 16! Good luck. (: Rid3r98. Got a question? Leave me a message! 16:33, November 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: Phase Three Awesome, thanks for letting me know! Can I get his username and character name if you know it so I can update the page? (talk) 02:57, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Haha thanks! (: And omg, I probably do remember you but I'm just so bad with names ): Is TimeLord15 active on this wiki? He doesn't have a userpage :| Rid3r98. Got a question? Leave me a message! 16:33, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Awesome sauce! Thanks again (: Rid3r98. Got a question? Leave me a message! 01:43, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I didn't leave! I'm just super inactive because of school and stuff but I pop by every once in a while (: Rid3r98. Got a question? Leave me a message! 01:54, November 16, 2014 (UTC) OMG My characters got deleted!! :O Rid3r98. Got a question? Leave me a message! 01:55, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Idk, I mean I totally understand why they got deleted XD But I mean I'm going to be permanantly leaving that wiki after this coming summer (summer 2015) because I'll be leaving for college ): Rid3r98. Got a question? Leave me a message! 01:59, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Haha thanks! Like I would love to stay but I barely have time for it now. And the major I chose is so ridiuclously time consuming, I'll have even less time for it D: At least here, there's no minimum activity. (: Rid3r98. Got a question? Leave me a message! 02:06, November 16, 2014 (UTC)